Coffee & Tea: A Hundred Day Challenge
by Vani Jane
Summary: A hundred one-shots of Alfred and Arthur. Ch. 13 - "Your life sucks, man." Where Alfred thinks that Arthur's life is so much better than his but now that he has a taste of the fame, it wasn't as sweet as he thought and he'd lost his only friend in the world.
1. Introduction: My Name Is Silence

**Title: **Coffee & Tea: A Hundred Day Challenge

**Series:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing: **America & England / Alfred & Arthur

**Rating:** K+

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Warning:** Human names, Alternate Universe, Gakuen Hetalia, Shounen-Ai

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Author's Note: **I know that I'm totally busy and that my time schedule is full but I decided to do a 100 Day Challenge for Hetalia, anyway. It was made by _**kimchi71399**_. I hope I don't fail this challenge (which I most likely will, though). Please expect me to update this every day for the next 100 days.

**Edit: **My good friend, **E. L. Ash**, so kindly beta-d this for me. And even though a hundred days is over/has passed, I'll still continue this.

**Day 1: **Introductions

To say that Alfred F. Jones was hyped was an understatement. When his father had informed the family that he was being reassigned, his bags were packed almost immediately. No, it wasn't that he hated where he was or that he didn't have any friends, no. Unlike most teens his age, he had no problems moving to anywhere new. He wasn't afraid of change and he always welcomed it with the biggest and blinding of smiles. He liked the surprises that came with change and tended to look at it positively.

Backpack slung over one shoulder; he stared at the door of his new Science classroom. He grinned and grabbed for the door knob, turned it and entered. As he did, everyone's eyes were on him and he was tempted to scream "The Hero has arrived!" but the frown on his teacher's face made him fight against the temptation.

"Just because you're new doesn't mean you can be late for class." The teacher grumbled at Alfred, he gestured towards the empty seat at the back, "Take your seat."

"Um. Okay." Alfred muttered and closed the door behind him before walking towards the empty seat.

Three students shared a semi-long desk and Alfred was seated by the window beside a blonde male student who had the funkiest strips of hair on his forehead, Alfred tried so hard not to stare but it was a bit hard to not notice those brows. He quickly looked to the other occupant, a girl who had her head bent down as she doodled on her notebook.

He took his seat and took out a notebook and pen from his bag, laying it down on the desk, his backpack discarded on the floor. He listened to the teacher preach about Science for a good ten minutes before Alfred was bored. He loved Science but their teacher was taking away all the fun in the subject. His chin was rested on his palm and with his free hand; he drummed his fingers on the table. He looked out the window and found nothing interesting outside then he turned towards his seatmate-Eyebrows.

"Hey," Alfred whispered to his seatmate and potential best friend. "My name's Alfred, what's yours?"

"Silence." 'Eyebrows' replied, not even bothering to spare Alfred a look. "Silence during class."

Alfred chewed on that for a moment, how cool was that? It was like having a secret identity like a hero! Why didn't he think of that before? 'Silence' was so totally going to be his best buddy ever.

"Cool, bro." Alfred grinned at 'Silence' then whispered even lower, "So, what's your name when class is over?"

**THE END**

**Author's Note: **Oh, Alfred :'D I love you for your awesomeness. Thank you for reading thus far! Please leave a review before you leave! :D

Anyone who can guess where I got some inspiration for one-shot will get burgers! :3

Shameless promotion-Please read and review my other Hetalia fics as well: _**Kiss Me Here**_, _**Minty Fresh**_, _**Melt**_, _**The Big News: Alfred & Arthur**_, _**World's End**_, _**The Big News: Francis & Matthieu**_, _**Nightmare**_, _**Choco Choco**_, _**Hung for Hungary**_, _**Just Another Meeting**_, _**Password Error**_, _**Creamed Trousers**_, _**The Best Man**_, _**Ring Tone**_, _**Concerned Brother**_, _**Happy Camping**_, _**Alfred's Hangover**_, _**Taste of Love**_, _**Possessive**_, _**Fetish**_, _**Lovino's Favourite Cap**_, _**Tokimeki Memorial World Edition**_, _**Public Display of Affection**_, _**Dragon of The Sea **_and _**Wilted Rose**_


	2. Beach: It's Like We're Pirates!

**Title: **Coffee & Tea: A Hundred Day Challenge

**Series: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing: **America & England / Alfred & Arthur

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Warning:** Human names, Alternate Universe (?), Shounen-Ai

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Author's Note:** And I spent all night talking to my best friend on the phone that I forgot to update this challenge. Does this mean I fail the challenge now? T_T Le sigh. Will finish it anyway - at least within 100 days. _**APH 100 Day Challenge**_ was made by _**kimchi71399**_.

**Edit: **My good friend, **E. L. Ash**, so kindly beta-d this for me. And even though a hundred days is over/has passed, I'll still continue this.

**Day 2: **Beach

Alfred found it hard not to laugh but he tried not to, anyway. There, before him, Arthur sat, clinging onto the paddle boat for dear life. Now, Alfred was a bit surprised at this strange behaviour when he first mentioned about a weekend beach trip. He had often caught the Briton in the bath (no, Arthur did not know that he did) playing with, now don't laugh, toy ships; to be specific, pirate ships and on one occasion, a rubber duckie and rubber unicorn.

When summer came, Alfred thought it was the 'best idea in the world ever' to bring Arthur out to the sea because they could play pretend pirates or something. When they arrived, however, Arthur refused to get near the water and Kiku had whispered to him that Arthur was just acting as a '_tsundere_' and he really wanted to get in the water. Alfred believed the Japanese man.

"Dude, ain't this fun?" Alfred asked, trying to lighten the mood. "It's like we're pirates or something!"

"Belt up, Alfred!" Arthur glared at his golden haired companion, "Turn this thing immediately before we sink!"

"PFFT-there's no way we're going to sink, Artie." Alfred laughed, rocking the small boat.

"GIT! STOP IT!" Arthur gasped; trying to keep the boat balanced but in the process, lost his own and fell in the water.

Alfred immediately stopped his laughing after hearing the splash. There was a scream that reminded Alfred of those zombie flicks he hated as Arthur's pale arms shot out of the water like the undead popping up from the grave, frantically reaching for the side of the boat and failing.

"ALFRED, YOU-" Arthur cried as water came into his mouth, "-GIT! SAVE ME!"

Alfred blinked at Arthur, looking as if he was having a seizure on the water. "Dude, Artie, we just barely left shore. It shouldn't be that deep yet."

But no, Arthur refused to listen and continued what looked to be similar to being electrocuted. It was so funny that it was sad, Alfred didn't know if he should laugh or cry. He decided a moment later, however, to get out from the boat. With the water barely reaching his hips, he reached for Arthur and before he could even fully wrap his arms around the Briton, Arthur's limbs had already wrapped around his upper torso.

"There, there, Artie, it's okay. The hero's got ya now." Alfred tried to comfort as he patted Arthur's back, "The mean water ain't going to hurt you no more. See? Bad water!"

Alfred made his point by slapping the water and causing a small splash. Arthur didn't even bother to insult the American for insulting him as he just clung on to the broad shoulders, too scared of going back under the water.

"Come on; let's go back to the cottage." Alfred sighed as he turned and made his way back to the cottage where Kiku and some others waited.

Kiku blinked at the scene while Francis and Gilbert continued laughing their arse off. This wasn't expected.

"Oh, that was rich!" Gilbert cackled as Alfred tried to put a shaking Arthur down to sit, "I forgot you can't swim!"

Arthur glared at Gilbert and punched the albino on the face before shooting another glare at Alfred, "Bastard! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have fallen in!"

"Right..." Alfred nodded, sarcastic. "Geez, you should've just said so, dude. I thought you liked the sea 'coz you keep playing with your toy boats in the tub."

Another wave of laughter erupted, Kiku now joined in, and five seconds later, fists began to fly. It was another normal day out with friends.

**THE END**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review before you leave, it motivates me to write, write, write! :D

Shameless promotion-Please read and review my other Hetalia fics as well: _**Kiss Me Here**_, _**Minty Fresh**_, _**Melt**_, _**The Big News: Alfred & Arthur**_, _**World's End**_, _**The Big News: Francis & Matthieu**_, _**Nightmare**_, _**Choco Choco**_, _**Hung for Hungary**_, _**Just Another Meeting**_, _**Password Error**_, _**Creamed Trousers**_, _**The Best Man**_, _**Ring Tone**_, _**Concerned Brother**_, _**Happy Camping**_, _**Alfred's Hangover**_, _**Taste of Love**_, _**Possessive**_, _**Fetish**_, _**Lovino's Favourite Cap**_, _**Tokimeki Memorial World Edition**_, _**Public Display of Affection**_, _**Dragon of The Sea **_and _**Wilted Rose**_


	3. Studying: All I Want Is Dinner & A Movie

**Title: **Coffee & Tea: A Hundred Day Challenge

**Series: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing: **America & England / Alfred & Arthur

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Warning:** Human names, Alternate Universe, Gakuen Hetalia, Shounen-Ai

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. "The Masque of Red Death" and "The Black Cat" are wonderful pieces made by Edgar Allan Poe. Winnie The Pooh belongs to Christopher Robin- whoever owns them.

**Author's Note:** I'm posting this earlier than scheduled because I might, most likely I will, forget to post this one later. La~ I love this one-shot for it mentions Poe. X3 _**APH 100 Day Challenge**_ was made by _**kimchi71399**_.

**Edit: **My good friend, **E. L. Ash**, so kindly beta-d this for me. And even though a hundred days is over/has passed, I'll still continue this.

**Day 3: **Studying

Arthur tapped the tip of his mechanical pencil on his lap; he was studying for that big test next month. No, he wasn't a nerd; he just preferred to read ahead, just in case. But the Briton was getting a bit hot in the head of waiting for Alfred. His 'friend', if you could call him that, was apparently failing in English class. At first, it was quite a shock to him-who on earth would fail English? Then again, this was Alfred we were talking about. The boy was torn between football practice and his studies, Arthur couldn't exactly blame the boy for cutting short in some classes.

Arthur had finished all his English classes and Alfred had begged him to tutor him, eventually, Arthur gave in and agreed to it. But Alfred was late for their arranged meeting and Arthur wasn't exactly a patient man himself.

"Yo! Artie!" Alfred's loud, booming voice echoed in the quiet of the library.

"Quiet, you git!" Arthur hissed at the grinning American as the librarian shot them glare. He had long given up trying to convince the stubborn American that his name was 'Arthur', not 'Artie'.

"Sorry!" Alfred whispered back, but it was still loud, as he sat down beside Arthur. "I'm really sorry I'm late, man. Practice and shit-hey, I know, why don't I treat you to dinner and a movie or something?"

Arthur sighed, shaking his head lightly, "No, it's quite all right, Alfred. I understand you have to practice, especially with that big game coming right around the corner."

"Oh, all right." Alfred replied, a bit dejected but he beamed up at Arthur the next second, "So, what're we doing today?"

Arthur cocked a great brow, "We're going to study Poe."

"Winnie the Poe?" Alfred frowned, his brows scrunched. "But I thought it was-"

"No, not Winnie the Pooh!" Arthur hissed, wanting to slap himself and Alfred. "Poe! Poe! As in, Edgar Allan Poe!"

"Oh, that guy." Alfred nodded, "Yeah. Who is he?"

'Patience, remember, you are dealing with an idiot.' Arthur reminded himself as he forced his anger down. "He's an American writer famed for his pieces of horror and terror-"

"Whaaaaat?" Alfred cried, his arms suddenly around Arthur's shoulders.

Arthur sighed once more, he was one of the very few people Alfred would invite to watch horror movies and the American would always claim he wasn't scared even if it was more obvious than obvious. Again, Arthur reminded himself to be patient as he flipped the pages to "The Masque of the Red Death".

"The 'Red Death' had long devastated the country..."

xxxxx

"...And Darkness and Decay and the Red Death held illimitable dominion over all." Arthur closed the book with a sigh. "It's over, Alfred, you may unhand me now."

"No, man!" Alfred whined, arms still around the Briton. "Like, what the fuck was that? How could someone write something like that? The hero is supposed to always save everyone in the end!"

'Sheltered upbringing, Arthur, patience.'

Arthur was supposed to ask Alfred how he interpreted the story and give him a number more questions but he realised it was futile. Alfred was cowering far worse than a twelve-year-old faced with a bloodied serial killer with a chainsaw. Heck, Arthur thought the child was fairing better than Alfred.

"Oh, there you are, Mr. Jones!" Arthur and Alfred both turn their heads to the sound of the voice. "Ah, are the both of you studying?"

"Uh, I was just helping him, sir." Arthur answered, fairly acquainted with the English teacher. "He's having trouble coping with Poe."

The teacher blinked confusedly, "Is that so? Well, it gets even the best of us, I suppose. But, Mr. Jones, I would just like to inform you that your extensive essay on 'The Black Cat' was well received by the Headmaster, he would wish to give you an award for it in fact."

Both Alfred and Arthur stared at the older man with their jaws hanging wide open for flies to enter.

"Well, I have to go now, but be sure to meet with Mr. Vargas before the day is over. See you tomorrow for class, Mr. Jones." The teacher cheerfully waved them good-bye before heading towards the exit door.

"Um..." Alfred began nervously as he slowly turned back to look at Arthur.

Arthur shot the American a glare and stood up, turning to leave without a word.

"W-Wait, Artie!" Alfred cried, scrambling off his seat. "Artie! It's a big misunderstanding! It's not what you think! Artie!"

xxxxx

"Well, it is a nice certificate." Kiku commented as he held Alfred's certificate for his essay.

"I don't want it!" Alfred whined.

"Well, it's what you get for lying to Arthur." His brother, Matthew, softly nagged.

"But all I wanted was a dinner and a movie!" Alfred cried, flailing his arms around.

Matthew grunted, already annoyed by his brother's wailing. "Oh, shut it. You're not even scared of horror-lit, you're only doing it to get your _grabby_ arms around Arthur! You should be ashamed of how low you've gotten, Al!"

**THE END**

**Author's Note: **Laaaa~ One of my head!canons states that Alfred purposely acts dumb to get (Arthur's) attention. :D And while not exactly, "studying", it should still count, right? I mean, library + book? Yeah, that's studying. XD Sleeping in the library counts as studying, too!

Please leave a review before you go! I honestly appreciate it and it keeps me motivated! :D

_Useless trivia/note/thing:_ The unnamed English teacher featured here reminds me of high school English teacher who I admire ever so greatly. He's the one who got me very much into reading Poe, Shakespeare and the classics. :') I wish to be his pupil once more. - I wouldn't say it to his face, though. Because like, he annoys me. *tsun tsun mode*

Shameless promotion-Please read and review my other Hetalia fics as well: _**Kiss Me Here**_, _**Minty Fresh**_, _**Melt**_, _**The Big News: Alfred & Arthur**_, _**World's End**_, _**The Big News: Francis & Matthieu**_, _**Nightmare**_, _**Choco Choco**_, _**Hung for Hungary**_, _**Just Another Meeting**_, _**Password Error**_, _**Creamed Trousers**_, _**The Best Man**_, _**Ring Tone**_, _**Concerned Brother**_, _**Happy Camping**_, _**Alfred's Hangover**_, _**Taste of Love**_, _**Possessive**_, _**Fetish**_, _**Lovino's Favourite Cap**_, _**Tokimeki Memorial World Edition**_, _**Public Display of Affection**_, _**Dragon of The Sea **_and _**Wilted Rose**_


	4. Cooking: Best Thing I Ever Tasted!

**Title: **Coffee & Tea: A Hundred Day Challenge

**Series: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing: **America & England / Alfred & Arthur

**Rating: **T (for language)

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Warning:** Human names, Alternate Universe, Shounen-Ai

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Harvest Moon rightfully belongs to its respective owners. Google belongs to whoever owns it. Tinkerbell belongs to her rightful owners.

**Author's Note:** When I saw the prompt, I was stoned. 'Cooking' - yeah, so very Arthur. Anyway, happy reading! _**APH 100 Day Challenge**_ was made by _**kimchi71399**_.

**Edit: **My good friend, **E. L. Ash**, so kindly beta-d this for me. And even though a hundred days is over/has passed, I'll still continue this.

**Day 4: **Cooking

_The way to a man's heart is his stomach._

Arthur had read and heard that line countless of times but he paid no mind to it. When he realised he was gay and was crushing on that famous guy down the street named Alfred, he exiled his family from the kitchen and made it his turf. Day after day, he would cook Alfred's favourite meals-not that he knew what the American actually liked but last month's issue of _YOUR CRUSH, THEIR FAVES_, a reliable Polish-based magazine, had a four-paged special on Alfred and his favourite things in the world.

"Darling, may I speak with you for a moment?" The kind voice of his mother drifted into the kitchen.

"Yes, Mum." Arthur replied, not really paying any attention to his beloved mother in favour of the curry he was making. Now, the magazine didn't say that Alfred liked curry, but it said that Alfred liked 'French fries', 'fried chicken' and occasionally 'spicy stuff'-curry had chicken, potatoes and of course, spice. And according to the google, the finest curry gives +800 affection points and +9 friend points. Killing three birds with one stone, he was a genius, Arthur smiled smugly.

"Well, I'm going out for a couple hours. Please don't burn the house while I'm out. Peter is playing with the boy from down the street."

"Yes, Mum."

"Call me if you need any help. See you later, darling. I love you!"

"Yes, Mum."

Hearing the door close, Arthur shrugged and continued with making that curry. Google also said that if served with rice, it would give +64 stamina and -2 fatigue. Which was not only healthy but it would help Alfred when he had practice. Arthur giggled as he stirred the pot of curry; Alfred was going to run into his arms pretty soon, he just knew it!

Peter had just returned home and, forgetting he wasn't allowed in the kitchen, saw his older brother swooning by the stove. The young boy quickly exited the kitchen and sat by the telephone, just in case something goes wrong-which was usually the case.

xxxxx

Two hours later, Peter ran to the door and threw himself at his mother.

"Mum! You're back! Thank God!"

"How was your day, Petey? Is Arthur still home?"

Peter nodded, "He hasn't left the kitchen, that jerk."

"Well, that's good."

"What?"

"Peter, I'm sure you know Alfred from down the street. I met him and his friends on the way home, I invited them for dinner."

"What?"

"Hi ya, Petey!" Alfred grinned at the younger boy, ruffling his blond hair through the sailor's cap.

"Do you want to die?" Peter whispered to him when his mother left them for the kitchen.

"Huh? Why?" Alfred looked at the young boy confusedly.

"Arthur is making dinner." Peter said as if that one sentence alone explained the mysteries of the universe.

"Really?" Alfred gasped and Peter was glad to save a life. "AWESOME! I never tasted Artie's cooking before! Cool!"

Peter's face fell and he slapped himself, he didn't know what the people saw in this American, he was an idiot. He watched as Alfred excitedly pulled his friend, Kiku, and brother, Matthew, towards the dining room, where Victoria waved at them to follow. With a heavy sigh, Peter followed them in, hoping that Arthur wasn't going to kill anyone. He didn't want to be related to a murderer.

xxxxx

Arthur poured the curry into a large bowl, he gulped as he finished. His mother invited Alfred for dinner! She invited him! Dear Lord, he wasn't yet mentally prepared for this! Sure, he envisioned it so many times but... no, he had to steel himself. It was the perfect opportunity to win over Alfred's heart! Carefully taking the bowl by the sides, he entered the dining room. And remembered he still wore his sister's frilly pink apron with Tinkerbell sewed on it and fluffy pink oven mitts with unicorns.

"Hey, cool apron, man!" Alfred grinned, totally being sincere but Arthur shot him his signature glare.

"Oh, belt up, git!" Arthur snapped and placed the bowl down.

"That... uh, that looks..." Kiku racked his brain for any positive sounding adjectives as he stared at the green smoke coming from the bowl. "...Unique, Arthur-san."

"What the hell is that?" Peter gasped and was reprimanded by his mother for using a bad word.

"It's curry. It's good for you." Arthur snapped at his brother, settling on one of the empty chairs.

"You mean like it'll be the death of me." Peter muttered, rolling his eyes as his mother stood up from her seat.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I also bought some pie earlier." Victoria announced as she went out the dining room to retrieve her pie. There was a silent sigh of relief from three of the occupants of the room and before Arthur could shove his curry on anyone, Victoria had returned with a large pie. She placed it on the table and returned to her seat, "Well, shall we begin?"

Of course, Peter, Kiku and Matthew fought for the pie while to everyone's surprise (including Victoria's), Alfred had filled his plate with Arthur's curry and began to eat. Arthur stared, unable to believe his eyes that Alfred was eating his cooking with such vigour. Everyone was silent as they stared at Alfred eating, most expecting him to drop dead in the next second. But he never did.

"Wow, this is really good, Artie!" Alfred grinned at the Briton sitting across him, a look of amazement in everyone's face.

"R-Really?" Arthur gasped, had he done it? Had he won Alfred's heart through the stomach? Oh, Good God. "Y-You think s-so?"

"Yeah!" Alfred beamed, his eyes sparkling with delight. "Best thing I ever tasted!"

Arthur flushed red and looked down, his heart pounding so loudly and violently in his chest, "T-Thanks..."

Feeling guilty of judging the curry by how it looked, Kiku took a bit of the curry into his plate. Victoria, Peter and Matthew stared at Kiku as he took a spoonful with rice into his mouth and not a second later, he was stuffing his mouth with the pie to rid the taste. Matthew shook his head at Kiku as Peter decided to feast on pie for the rest of dinner.

"Say, Mrs. K, aren't you eating?" Alfred asked later when he realised Victoria hadn't touched anything.

"O-Oh, I'm having a diet, you see." Victoria blushed a little and was glad the boys didn't question any further. She didn't want to hurt her son's feelings by not eating his curry in favour of the pie, oh no, that wouldn't be motherly of her.

"Matt, aren't you eating some of this?" Alfred asked his brother, pointing at the curry on his plate, "Even Kiku's eating it! You really should try it, bro. It's awesome!"

Matthew stared at his brother knowingly before shaking his head shyly, "Oh, I'd love to-but I can't. I'm allergic to-to... uh, sauce."

"I never knew that." Alfred blinked then looked away from his brother, "You hurt my feelings, bro."

Matthew chuckled nervously as he continued eating the pie and watching as Alfred devoured most of the curry Arthur made. Sometimes he wasn't sure if both he and Alfred were really twins or were even related.

xxxxx

"See ya at school, Artie!" Alfred waved, carrying a pink Tupperware of Arthur's curry.

"Yeah." Arthur waved back as Alfred, Matthew and Kiku proceeded to walk down the road. His heart fluttered, watching the pink Tupperware in Alfred's hands. He was climbing his way to the heart, he was certain. Not too long now and he and Alfred are going to be having se-

"Well, it's a bit late, isn't it?" Victoria said bringing both her sons in the house, "Time for bed, you two."

"Night, Mum." Both boys said and went to their respective rooms.

Victoria sighed as her stomach grumbled. She quickly went in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator for anything edible to eat.

xxxxx

"Alfred-san, how is it that you can stomach even Arthur's cooking?" Kiku asked minutes later when they were far from the Kirkland's house.

"What do you mean?" Alfred blinked at his friend, "It's the best thing I ever tasted!"

Kiku looked at Alfred as if he were a horror movie gone wrong and felt Matthew tap on his shoulder.

"See, Al doesn't have taste buds." Matthew whispered to Kiku, "But he doesn't know that. Ma and Pa didn't want to make him sad."

"O-Oh... I-I see..." Kiku nodded and looked back at Alfred, happily hugging the pink Tupperware.

**THE END**

**Author's Note: **The affection points and friendship point, the stamina and fatigue stuff, I got it from Harvest Moon DS Cute (Hurrr... SKYE!). I couldn't resist. And I'm a big sucker for chicken curry. Or any sort of curry for that matter. Man, I'm hungry. I want curry. :O

Also, after writing this, I got another idea for a 'Cooking' oneshot. ALFRED cooking instead of Arthur. But I already wrote this so... Le sigh. I mean, you don't find many fics with Alfred bothering to cook for Arthur, now do you? It's always the other way around. And it would be really sweet of Alfred trying to cook for Arthur especially if it's a proper meal and not burgers or fries. *w* I want to write it~~~ 83

Enough of my ranting-please leave a review before you leave! I get alerts and favourites but not reviews, I'd really want to know what you guys think (even if it's just "LOL" or something... Lol). Anyway, thank you for reading!

Shameless promotion-Please read and review my other Hetalia fics as well: _**Kiss Me Here**_, _**Minty Fresh**_, _**Melt**_, _**The Big News: Alfred & Arthur**_, _**World's End**_, _**The Big News: Francis & Matthieu**_, _**Nightmare**_, _**Choco Choco**_, _**Hung for Hungary**_, _**Just Another Meeting**_, _**Password Error**_, _**Creamed Trousers**_, _**The Best Man**_, _**Ring Tone**_, _**Concerned Brother**_, _**Happy Camping**_, _**Alfred's Hangover**_, _**Taste of Love**_, _**Possessive**_, _**Fetish**_, _**Lovino's Favourite Cap**_, _**Tokimeki Memorial World Edition**_, _**Public Display of Affection**_, _**Dragon of The Sea **_and _**Wilted Rose**_


	5. Truth or Dare: I Dare You To Make Out

**Title: **Coffee & Tea: A Hundred Day Challenge

**Series: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing: **America & England / Alfred & Arthur, Spain & Romano / Antonio & Lovino (slight)

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Warning:** Human names, Alternate Universe, Gakuen Hetalia, Shounen-Ai

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Author's Note:** I had to download the truth or dare app from the Android market for this one because I couldn't decide who I should pick. XD _**APH 100 Day Challenge**_ was made by _**kimchi71399**_.

**Edit: **My good friend, **E. L. Ash**, so kindly beta-d this for me. And even though a hundred days is over/has passed, I'll still continue this.

**Day 5: **Truth or Dare

An empty bottle of vodka spun around and around in the middle of the room. At that moment, to whoever the bottle pointed at was the most crucial thing in the entire world. There were some who were shaking (Kiku), gaping (Feliciano) and paling (Matthew) as the bottle tip passed by them, hoping it wouldn't return to point at them. Some were eager (Francis, Tonio and Gilbert) for the bottle to stop, not caring if they were pointed at or not.

The bottle slowed, most of them held their breath. One more round it moved, everyone was quiet as heavy tension filled the air.

"I need to use the little boy's room!" One of the participants cried but was pulled back to sit.

The bottle finally stopped-a shriek, sighs of relief and cheers as everyone turned to whom the bottle pointed to-Lovino.

"So, Lovi, what will it be?" Antonio smiled seductively at the glaring Italian, "Will it be truth or would you rather a dare?"

Antonio's eyebrows lifted mischievously and Lovino, fueled with rage and alcohol, punched the man, screaming profanities in Italian. "_Bastardo malato! Verita! Prendo la verita!_ I choose truth!"

"Oh, this is good!" Gilbert snickered, "Do you-"

"Do you love me, Lovi?" Antonio asked before Gilbert could even finish.

"Fuck no!" Lovino spat out and pushed the Spaniard off him. "Move, _bastardo_. I will spin the bottle!"

And again, the bottle was spun. Everyone held their breath once more as the suspense embraced them. The bottle quickly lost its pace and stopped. Matthew was ready to die right then and there; cursing his brother in his head for bringing him here when suddenly, the bottle was spun almost immediately. He blinked and decided to stay quiet, his dignity intact.

The bottle spun, carefully selecting its next victim, teasing the participants as it passed them. It found its prey, losing its momentum to stop and point at-everyone turned their heads to follow the bottle's point to the window, where a lone man sat, the moon's light making his pale skin shine and everyone watched as he drank from what looked to be his third bottle that night.

Francis chuckled darkly as he called the victim's attention, "Arthur, what will it be? Truth or dare?"

Arthur, taking the bottle from his mouth, grunted, flashing a mocking grin at Francis. "What? You're expecting me to play a child's game with you? Go fuck yourself, frog."

Arthur tipped the bottle into his mouth once more as a few eyes darted back from him and to the chuckling trio.

"Scared, Artie?" Gilbert mocked, knowing just how to ruffle the Brit's feathers. "Can't handle a child's game? Sure, we understand."

Arthur glared at Gilbert, standing up and wobbling a little. "I'll play your fucked up game."

"Truth or Dare, _amigo_." Antonio asked in a voice that meant no escape whatever he chose.

Arthur grunted, his rationality pushed out by the alcohol. He let out a laugh, "I'm not a coward-dare!"

Just as Antonio was about to open his mouth, Gilbert slapped his hand over the Spaniard's mouth to silence him. "Shut up, bastard!"

Francis chuckled; it was now time to get back at Arthur for everything he had done. The Brit was seriously out of his mind, too drunk to realise he just signed his death warrant-or at least, his social death warrant.

"Wonderful choice, _mon ami_." Francis snickered and pulled the boy that sat beside him. "I dare you to make out with Alfred."

"What?" Alfred squeaked, "Francis, what the fuck?"

"I am only helping you out, _mon ami_." Francis snickered and gestured to Arthur, "See? He is not complaining!"

Alfred looked up from where he sat and indeed, it didn't look like Arthur was complaining, especially with that huge predatory grin on his face. Alfred wanted to back away and when he did; his back had hit the wall immediately. Oh shit. He felt as if he were a lamb and Arthur was a lion-and it was also the worst time to think of Twilight.

"A-Art-Artie?" Alfred shrunk as Arthur towered over him, "You-You're drunk-we should really get home now."

Arthur tipped the bottle into his mouth once more, this time emptying the bottle. He threw the bottle on the ground making Francis shriek but he was easily ignored as Arthur wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Arthur grinned and Alfred swore he wore baggy jeans that morning, not tight ones. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, he screamed to himself, he was a hero and when the hero and his princess kiss for the first time, they do it in a field of green flowers with the wind blowing-

Arthur bent down, held Alfred by the hair and mashed their lips together, inserting his tongue into the American's gaping mouth. Arthur pushed him down, his tongue exploring every inch of the American's. Just before Alfred's moan escaped, Arthur passed out on him, the Briton's body laid limp over him.

"Oh, snap!" Gilbert laughed, lying on the floor.

Alfred panted, his eyes slowly looking down on Arthur. "What the fuck was that?"

He wouldn't trade it for that crappy hero kissing fantasy of his, ever.

"Don't worry, Alfred." Francis snickered, "Arthur will forget everything when he wakes up."

Alfred stared at Francis smirking. Fuck, and he thought he finally got him.

**THE END**

**Author's Note: **AND WHY DID I IMAGINE PIRATE!ENGLAND WHILE I WROTE THIS? *nosebleed*

Translations:

_Bastardo malato! Verita! Prendo la verita! - "Sick bastard! I pick truth! Truth!"_

_Mon ami - my friend_

Readers, thank you for reading! Please, leave a review before you leave. I am motivated by them! 8D

Shameless promotion-Please read and review my other Hetalia fics as well: _**Kiss Me Here**_, _**Minty Fresh**_, _**Melt**_, _**The Big News: Alfred & Arthur**_, _**World's End**_, _**The Big News: Francis & Matthieu**_, _**Nightmare**_, _**Choco Choco**_, _**Hung for Hungary**_, _**Just Another Meeting**_, _**Password Error**_, _**Creamed Trousers**_, _**The Best Man**_, _**Ring Tone**_, _**Concerned Brother**_, _**Happy Camping**_, _**Alfred's Hangover**_, _**Taste of Love**_, _**Possessive**_, _**Fetish**_, _**Lovino's Favourite Cap**_, _**Tokimeki Memorial World Edition**_, _**Public Display of Affection**_, _**Dragon of The Sea **_and _**Wilted Rose**_


	6. Best Party: Move That Ass, Artie!

**Title: **Coffee & Tea: A Hundred Day Challenge

**Series: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing: **America & England / Alfred & Arthur,

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Warning:** Human names, Alternate Universe, Gakuen Hetalia, Shounen-Ai

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the people who reviewed and placed this fic on their alert and favourites list! _**APH 100 Day Challenge**_ was made by _**kimchi71399**_.

**Edit: **My good friend, **E. L. Ash**, so kindly beta-d this for me. And even though a hundred days is over/has passed, I'll still continue this.

**Day 6: **Best Party on The Block

Francis was famous enough to throw a party and have it cram packed with people, eighty percent of whom the Frenchmen didn't know but he didn't care as long as everyone was having a good time and a wide array of asses to grope. Despite his perverse nature, he could actually throw one heck of a party. Especially after the alcohol was served and everyone was intoxicated, the party really got going. All inhibitions down and letting their youth take control.

It was three hours into the party when Arthur found Alfred on the lap of the American's arch-nemesis, Ivan Braginski. The alcohol had immediately drained out of his system and once it had, he was able to clearly see that it was Matthew, not _his _Alfred. Still, feeling a bit responsible for the former's well-being, he marched up to the lip-locked pair and pulled an intoxicated Matthew away.

"Don't even think about it, Ivan!" Arthur threatened but was very relieved when Ivan merely smiled and turned towards the vodka bottles.

Arthur turned to Matthew and shook him to consciousness but the younger twin was out of it. Taking his friend's arm, he dragged him out to the nearest exit. When they were out, Arthur made a beeline straight for the car and was partly glad that Matthew wasn't protesting. He threw the grinning blonde at the back seat of the car and before he left, he told the drunk teen to stay put.

Arthur slammed the door behind him and went back in to find Kiku and Alfred. Thinking of the latter, he hoped Alfred wouldn't know of what transpired between his brother and Ivan else hell would run amok.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur tripped on the floor and was just about to get back up on his feet when he found Kiku.

The Japanese man was beneath him, lying on the ground as if it was the most comfortable place on earth. Muttering another curse, Arthur got up on his feet and pulled Kiku up, slinging one of his arms over his shoulders.

"By Jove, you are heavy." Arthur huffed, "What on earth have you been eating, Kiku?"

Knowing very well he wouldn't get a reply, Arthur resumed checking for a familiar blonde head with a rebellious cow-lick. No such-

"Oh, hell." Arthur gaped as he saw Alfred by the mosh pit.

The clearly drunk American tore off his shirt and tossed it to the cheering crowd, yelling something unintelligible due to the alcohol and jumped into the mosh pit. Arthur immediately threw down Kiku and ran towards the mosh pit to retrieve Alfred before he did something they would all regret.

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled through the loud music, "Alfred! You bloody git! Get out of there! We're going-"

"Artie!" Alfred yelled, waving his arms around upon seeing the Briton. "Artie! Artie!"

Arthur held out his hand to Alfred for the American to grab on to, "Come on, let's-"

Before he could finish, he was pulled into the pit and head first onto Alfred's exposed chest. Arthur wasn't sure if he was glad he had sobered up or not. It wasn't the first time he had seen Alfred's toned upper body but it was the first time he was less than centimetres close to Alfred's chest. In fact, he was pushed to it thanks to limited space.

"Come on, let's dance, Artie!" Alfred cheered and began to _grind _against his best friend.

Arthur froze, the Gods were clearly angry with him to torture him like this. He could feel Alfred's leg brush between his and oh, hell, it wasn't the right time for him to have a reaction. He needed to get out of there, Alfred be damned. He needed to-

Alfred's hands clamped over Arthur's arse. "Come on, dance with me, Artie!"

Arthur felt the steam exit from his ears as he felt Alfred grind even harder on to him, his big hands _fondling_ Arthur's arse. Arthur's hands shot up to cover his mouth and prevent himself from moaning as Alfred didn't even bother to stop.

"Move that ass, Artie!" Alfred laughed, slapping Arthur's arse and making Arthur squeak in surprise.

_Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Don't let him get to you! _Arthur yelled to himself, biting his teeth and trying to ignore the sensations Alfred was causing. _Arthur Kirkland, don't let him—oh—oh sh—shit..._

Arthur bit his fingers as he felt himself go over the edge. Tears sprang to his eyes as Alfred kept on dancing; Arthur balled his free hand into a fist and sent it flying to Alfred's jaw, making the taller male back up a step.

"Fuck! What was-"

Arthur decided it was time to drop pleasantries and be rough; he grabbed a fistful of Alfred's blonde locks and pulled the American down to face level. "We are leaving. _Now._"

"Ow! Ow!" Alfred whined, "All right, all right!"

Arthur let go of him and quickly climbed out of the pit, retrieving Kiku from the floor and heading straight for the car without another look back to see if Alfred followed him or not. He threw his Japanese friend at the back seat beside a sleeping Matthew and after he closed the door, he turned and saw Alfred by the door flirting with one of the guests.

"Damnation, why do I even bother?" Arthur shook his head and marched over to Alfred and pulled him without another word. "We're leaving, git!"

He opened the door to the passenger's seat and pushed Alfred in because he couldn't throw the big lug. He closed the door and went over to the driver's seat only to find that the keys weren't there.

"Bloody—where are the keys?" Arthur exclaimed, at the brink of losing it and killing everything on sight.

"In my pockets." Alfred laughed, throwing himself back on the chair.

Arthur grunted and bent over towards the American, checking his pockets for the keys. It should have embarrassed the Briton at how close his face was so close to Alfred's legs but after the incident earlier, he doubted anything could embarrass him. After he found the key in Alfred's back pocket, he had groped the American's arse _for revenge_ in the process, he jammed the key into the car and started the machine, driving away from the bloody Frenchman's house.

xxxxx

"Man, what a great party!" Alfred cheered the next afternoon, lying down on the sofa.

Arthur rolled his eyes, he tried sending Alfred away when the American invaded his house earlier but it was futile, Alfred stayed. Arthur hadn't forgotten a single moment after that Ivan incident last night and wanted to bash his head with a hammer. It was the most humiliating thing ever.

"Don't remind me." Arthur grumbled, he was especially pissed off that Alfred didn't remember _anything_ that transpired in the mosh pit! Now, Arthur was forced to keep the memories of what seemed to have been a dream! Although, it wasn't a dream! "I am never going to another party with you ever again, you git."

"Aw, don't say that, Artie!" Alfred frowned at his best friend, "Gilbert's throwing an even better party next weekend!"

"No bloody way, Jones." Arthur spat, "I refuse to party with you ever again!"

"Look, whatever I did, I'm really sorry!" Alfred frowned, crawling over to Arthur. "I didn't mean anything I did last night!"

Arthur groaned, just great. That was the last thing he wanted to hear from Alfred.

"Get off, git!" Arthur snapped, standing up and heading towards his room. "And get out! I'm going back to sleep!"

"Artie!"

**The End**

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Heehee~ Arthur gets a taste of his own medicine! XD

Shameless promotion-Please check out my other Hetalia fics as well: _**Kiss Me Here**_, _**Minty Fresh**_, _**Melt**_, _**The Big News: Alfred & Arthur**_, _**World's End**_, _**The Big News: Francis & Matthieu**_, _**Nightmare**_, _**Choco Choco**_, _**Cupcake**_, _**Hung for Hungary**_, _**Just Another Meeting**_, _**Password Error**_, _**Creamed Trousers**_, _**The Best Man**_, _**Ring Tone**_, _**Concerned Brother**_, _**Happy Camping**_, _**Alfred's Hangover**_, _**Taste of Love**_, _**Possessive**_, _**Fetish**_, _**Lovino's Favourite Cap**_, _**Tokimeki Memorial World Edition**_, _**Public Display of Affection**_, _**Dragon of The Sea **_and _**Wilted Rose**_


	7. Movies: Oh, You Two Make A Good Couple!

**Title: **Coffee & Tea: A Hundred Day Challenge

**Series: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing: **America & England; America & Japan (thanks to Rihanna 8|)

**Rating: **T (for language)

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Warning:** Implied Shounen-Ai, Out of Character Behaviour (slightly?)

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own the movie 'Battleships' nor do I own or personally know Rihanna.

**Author's Note:** Because I was honestly thinking of Hetalia while watching 'Battleships' a couple days ago. XD And I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, it was my Grandparent's wedding anniversary. 83 _**APH 100 Day Challenge**_ was made by _**kimchi71399**_.

**Day 7: **Movies

"Jerk England! Jerk England!"

England groaned, looking up from his papers and at his so-called 'younger brother', Sealand. The fort, England refused to consider him as a nation, was quite a handful most of the time-America had been a better youth that is, until he reached puberty. Sealand hadn't even reached puberty (and hopefully never will) and he was already giving him trouble.

"What is it, Sealand?" England snapped, "You're not supposed to be here!"

"But Mama and Papa were stopping by for a short while." Sealand replied, referring to Finland and Sweden. "I just got a present for, is all."

"Oh, a present?" England rolled his eyes, letting sarcasm coat his voice. "How thoughtful of you."

"Yeah, it's a DVD of this cool American movie." Sealand snickered and placed the DVD box on England's table. "Smell ya later, jerk!"

England looked at the DVD box, ignoring Sealand as the fort ran away back to Sweden and Finland. The DVD box read 'Battleships' and he let out a sigh. Another action packed movie by America, this time on the seas. England shook his head as he laid the box down on his table, away from all his papers. No matter the setting, it was always going to be the same-a hero saves the day, or the world, gets the girl in the end and fame. America really should come up with a new plot line.

xxxxx

It was a late Friday afternoon, he had been sent off from work early and England had to be honest, he hadn't anything planned nor had he anything else to do. It was then that he remembered the movie Sealand had gave him and thinking he had nothing better to do, he placed the DVD in his player. Of course, he let down all the curtains and locked every opening-there was no way he would be caught dead watching one of America's movies!

He settled on his couch, a teacup in hand as the movie played on the flat screen television America insisted he have. He prepared himself for a boring naval movie with no pirates and new fanged technology from the military that shouldn't really be placed in any sort of public movie. Minutes into the movie, England face palmed himself, this was not happening.

"Bloody git." He cursed. How could anyone put aliens in a naval movie? Good Lord. It was just too American that it made England want to puke all over the place but he steeled himself, slightly excited for the sea battle that was to come.

"Oh, sex on the beach. Really original." England rolled his eyes, cheeks flushed and embarrassed, remembering _that_ one time at the beach. "Stupid git!"

"What. The. Feck."

"That is just-"

"John Paul Jones? Can't he be any more egotistic?"

"Oh, that did not just-How dare he do that to Hong Kong!"

"China and Russia are no going to be happy about this."

"I knew it! It was a matter of time before the President appears!"

"I hope North Korea never gets his hands on this movie."

"I hope it's not that fucking alien. Oh, thank God."

"Oh, bloody- Japan."

"Hmm, excellent. Well, he did learn from the best." England smiled to himself smugly as the aliens were destroyed.

Nearing the end of the film, England was pleased with the movie. It wasn't what he had expected, not at all, and he hated it if not for the fighting. It wasn't as good as his own experiences but good enough to make him feel nostalgic. The movie was extremely cheesy and-

_'Oh, you two make a good couple!'_

England's large brow rose high as he grabbed the remote and rewound that part where Rihanna was taking a picture of that American lead and that Japanese captain.

_'Oh, you two make a good couple!'_

"Bloody hell!" England fumed, throwing the remote at the screen. "Fine, be that way! I will not get riled up over this! If you want to show to the world your bloody feelings that way, then so be it! Stupid America! How dare you cheat on me!"

xxxxx

"IGGY!" America called, running towards the island nation, ready to attack him in a bear hug.

"Don't touch me." England glared at the blue-eyed nation, effectively freezing said nation in place.

"B-But-" America cried as England went ahead without another word or look at him. "E-England? E-England? Whatever it is, I'm sorry! ENGLAND!"

"_Mon dieu_, I wonder what 'appened zis time." France shook his head, looking at the scene before him from the back.

"_Shimatta_, my pran has faired." Japan gasped beside the taller European nation. He quickly reached for the sword concealed in his coat and unsheathed it, "I must commit _sepukku_."

France shrieked and pulled the sword from Japan, "_Japon_! I sought _Allemagne_ pro'ibited you from bringing swords to meetings!"

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading! And I totally *did* shriek in the movie house/theater/cinema when Rihanna said that infamous line of hers. I don't support a romantic US & Japan pairing. I only think they are friends! 83 USUK/UKUS FTW!

_Translations:_

_Mon Dieu – My God_

_Shimatta – Dammit/I messed up/Shit_

_Sepukku – Honourable suicide_

_Japon – Japan_

_Allemagne – Germany_

Shameless promotion-Please check out my other Hetalia fics as well: _**Kiss Me Here**_, _**Minty Fresh**_, _**Melt**_, _**The Big News: Alfred & Arthur**_, _**World's End**_, _**The Big News: Francis & Matthieu**_, _**Nightmare**_, _**Choco Choco**_, _**Cupcake**_, _**Hung for Hungary**_, _**Just Another Meeting**_, _**Password Error**_, _**Creamed Trousers**_, _**The Best Man**_, _**Ring Tone**_, _**Concerned Brother**_, _**Happy Camping**_, _**Alfred's Hangover**_, _**Taste of Love**_, _**Possessive**_, _**Fetish**_, _**Lovino's Favourite Cap**_, _**Tokimeki Memorial World Edition**_, _**Public Display of Affection**_, _**Dragon of The Sea **_and _**Wilted Rose**_


	8. TV Browsing: I Just Need To See Him!

**Title: **Coffee & Tea: A Hundred Day Challenge

**Series: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing: **America & England

**Rating: **T (for language)

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Warning:** Shouen-Ai, Original Character (_Maria/Philippines_)

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews and for adding this story to your favourites/alerts, guys! _**APH 100 Day Challenge**_ was made by _**kimchi71399**_.

**Day 8: **TV Browsing

Philippines was lounging on her couch, remote in hand as she browsed through channels on her television. It was her day off and she had decided to spend it all day at her rest house somewhere in one of the provinces to escape the pollution of the city.

"_Ginoo ko_, the reception is always bad here!" She frowned, a coconut with a pink straw and mini-umbrellas in hand. She was very tempted to kick her television for the bad reception.

'..._And earlier today—Iggy—passed away in London due to a-_'

She spat out the juice and increased the volume but the television decided to blank out to static. She threw the remote at the television and the coconut as well, not helping to better the reception in anyway.

"_Putang ina!_ England is dead?" She gasped to herself, hands cupping her cheeks. "_Kuya_ America will be devastated!"

She quickly grabbed her mobile phone and made an international call to the nation of the United States of America. She had to dial his number twice because he wouldn't pick up, she had just remembered that it was too early in the morning at America's place and she might be the first one to break it the awful news to him!

She was just about to end the call, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news when the ringing stopped.

"God, Pi." America's groggy, sleepy voice froze her on spot. "Do you know what time it is here? This better be important because I've a flight to England tomorrow for a meeting—or later, I don't know."

Philippines gulped, her heart breaking. "_K-Kuya_, I-I'm sorry. But I... I just heard from the news th-that... that..."

"That what?" America frowned, now awake and his big brother senses fully awake because the girl rarely cried. "Come on, let it out. I'm here to listen."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, _Kuya_!" Philippines cried, "England's dead! I'm very, very sorry!"

"What?" America gasped. "Nations can't-"

"I know! B-But the news said... he died!" Philippines cried, "I'm so sorry, _Kuya_. I'm so sorry!"

"N-No..." America's voice cracked, "That-That..."

The line went dead and Philippines slumped on the wooden couch, crying and clutching her cell phone to her chest.

xxxxx

America jumped down the jet he had stolen from the air force and broke in the Buckingham Palace, causing quite an uproar amongst the servants and guards. As he was trying to ask the servants where England's body was, the guards came and surrounded him, trying to subdue him.

"Let me go!" America demanded, trying not to use his full strength on the humans. "I-I just want to see Iggy!"

"There is no one here by that name, sir!" One of the guards raised his voice at the wild American. "Calm yourself and leave now! This is the Buckingham Palace!"

"No! I just need to see him... one last time!" America cried, the tears wouldn't stop falling down now. "I just... I just need to see him! I have to tell him! I have to tell him that I love—"

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" America froze, hearing that familiar prudish voice. "Good God, Am—Alfred! What the deuce are you doing here?"

"I-Iggy!" America gasped and pushed away the startled guards. He ran towards England and tackled him on the floor with a bear hug. "You're alive! You're alive! Thank God, you're alive!"

"Stupid git!" England growled, pushing America off his person. "Of course, I'm alive!"

"My Lord, do you know this person?" One of the guards asked England.

"Yes, unfortunately." England grumbled, "You may return to your posts now, I'll take care of him."

England shooed away the servants and guards, all of them knowing not to disobey and left quickly. America's arms were still locked around England's torso even when they were left alone; the tears on his eyes were still flowing down.

"Get off—damn, are you crying?" England gasped; pushing America off him just enough to see the blonde's tear stained face. "America, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Pi called me—she said you were dead and... and..." America sobbed and the tears started flowing again. "I... I thought you were dead!"

England turned red at the thought of America's concern, wanting to comfort the larger nation and assure him that there was no way he would die any time soon. But of course, this was England and he scoffed at the show of affection from the American.

"And why would you care if I died?" England huffed, trying to cross his arms.

"Because I love you, idiot!" America spat out before realising he did. He froze seconds later, tears gone and dry as he quickly pulled away from England. "Uh, that was—that wasn't—I mean—it's not what—No, it's—"

England smirked from the floor at America's flustered and red face, "So, that's why you're here in the Palace in your pyjamas."

"What?" America blinked and stared down at himself—he was wearing his pyjamas! "Holy shit!"

England laughed and yanked the larger nation back on the floor. America stumbled over England and before he could push himself away, England kissed him on the lips. And England was sober. America's ears turned red and he lost the ability to think, all that mattered was England's lips over his.

"Come on, lad." England said after the kiss, his hand clutching at America's pyjama collar. "The meeting doesn't start in four hours, we have to let you try on clothes for the meeting—don't worry, I'll help you."

xxxxx

Philippines was splayed on her sofa, still unable to take the news of a fellow nation being dead when all of a sudden her television buzzed to life, back on the news.

'_Earlier today, Iggy Arroyo passed away in London due-'_

Philippines blinked, "Oh shit. Wrong send."

**The End**

**Author's Note:** A person named Ignacio Arroyo (aka Iggy) did die in London a few months ago, he was a Filipino politician and was the brother of the former First Gentleman. I hope I didn't offend anyone by this. OTL Anyway, thank you for reading!

Translations:

_Ginoo ko – My God_

_Putang Ina – lit. 'Your Mom's a bitch' / Son of a bitch_

_Kuya – Older Brother (like 'onisan')_

_'Wrong send' – a slang phrase that kinda means 'I sent the wrong message' / 'Wrong info'_

_Pi – What my American friend calls the Philippines_

Shameless promotion-Please check out my other Hetalia fics as well: _**Kiss Me Here**_, _**Minty Fresh**_, _**Melt**_, _**The Big News: Alfred & Arthur**_, _**World's End**_, _**The Big News: Francis & Matthieu**_, _**Nightmare**_, _**Choco Choco**_, _**Cupcake**_, _**Hung for Hungary**_, _**Just Another Meeting**_, _**Password Error**_, _**Creamed Trousers**_, _**The Best Man**_, _**Ring Tone**_, _**Concerned Brother**_, _**Happy Camping**_, _**Alfred's Hangover**_, _**Taste of Love**_, _**Possessive**_, _**Fetish**_, _**Lovino's Favourite Cap**_, _**Tokimeki Memorial World Edition**_, _**Public Display of Affection**_, _**Dragon of The Sea **_and _**Wilted Rose**_


	9. Phone Calls: I'm Not That Needy!

**Title: **Coffee & Tea: A Hundred Day Challenge

**Series: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing: **America & England

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Warning:** Shouen-Ai, Alternate Universe, Human Names

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews and for adding this story to your favourites/alerts, guys! And because I felt guilty for writing 'Broken Bones' for Iggy's birthday, I made another one—where he's treated better. XD HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IGGY! _**APH 100 Day Challenge**_ was made by _**kimchi71399**_.

**Day 9: **Phone Calls

Arthur woke up that morning to the ringing of his cell phone. With his eyes still closed, he answered the call and pressed the phone to his ear.

"'Ello?"

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you." Arthur immediately blushed when he heard the familiar voice singing to his ear. "Happy birthday, dear Arthur. Happy birthday to you. I love you, babe."

"Mmm... Love you, too, Al." Arthur murmured, his cheeks going redder.

"Looks like you woke up on the right side of the bed this morning." Alfred teased, "You should do that when I'm home."

Arthur grunted as he sat up on the sofa, "More like the right side of the sofa."

"What?" Alfred whined, "Babe, please don't tell me you went out drinking last night-"

"Calm down, I didn't." Arthur chuckled, his cheeks remaining red. "I uh, fell asleep while checking papers."

"Oh, okay. Jeez, don't freak a guy out like that, babe." Alfred sighed in relief, "I totally have no problem with you drinking but God knows what you would do if I don't rescue you."

"Belt up." Arthur frowned, then smiled as he replied, "I'm a good boy."

Alfred laughed only to stop all of a sudden seconds later, "Aw, man... Babe, I've got to go. We're leaving for the meeting. I'll call you later, okay?"

Arthur's frown returned and he tried not to sound sad when he replied, "Oh, okay then."

"I love you, babe. I miss you."

"I love you. Miss you, too."

Arthur placed the phone down on the empty coffee table. He felt like lying back down and burying himself under the covers until Alfred would return home, which was tomorrow morning. But sensibility kicked him on the arse and told him to get a bath and head to work.

"Alfred..." He muttered as he dragged his feet towards the bathroom.

Last night, Arthur hadn't even bothered to sleep on the bed. Alfred had to go out of town for a couple of days for work and it had to be during his birthday. All their plans had been put on hold but that wasn't what Arthur was sulking about. He didn't care if they ate at a fancy restaurant or if they ate three-day leftovers at home, all he wanted was to spend the blasted day with him.

His birthday had never really mattered to him quite so much in the past and it still hasn't but Alfred always made sure each year mattered, each day matter. He always fussed about their birthdays, often making plans and making every year different and special. Arthur had gotten used to it, he supposed, being pampered and now, it was almost like he couldn't live without Alfred—which was kind of true.

xxxxx

Arthur dismissed the little children for recess and once they were all out, he sat down on one of the small wooden tables. He let out a breath, wanting the day to be quickly over so that Alfred could get home yet he didn't want to go home later that day to an empty Alfred-less house.

Just as he was silently sulking, his cell phone rang and after checking that it was Alfred, he quickly answered the call.

"Break time yet?" Alfred asked, his voice cheerful as always.

"Yeah, it just started." Arthur answered, feeling the warmth from Alfred's voice. "Aren't you supposed to be having a meeting?"

"We're having a break, too." Arthur could picture Alfred grinning, "So, how were the kids?"

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered the moment he entered the classroom, "Party poppers and confetti. The girls gave me heart shaped cards and candies, too."

"I'm not sure if it's appropriate to be jealous." Alfred teased.

"Please, Alfred, they're just children!" Arthur laughed, touched that Alfred was jealous. "Besides, they gave extra candy because Captain America likes candy."

"Trying to win me over, too? Sneaky little bastards." Alfred laughed, "Be careful what you teach those kids, babe."

"You-" Arthur began but was interrupted when the bell rang. His face fell, had it already been thirty minutes? "Al, I've to go. Recess is over."

"Oh, all right. Looks like we're about to start soon, too." Alfred said, "Hey, happy birthday, babe. I love you."

Arthur blushed, "You already said that this morning!"

"I know." Alfred snickered, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

By the time Arthur had pocketed his cell phone, a dozen pairs of eyes were already directed at him and a light chorus of snickers came from his second grade students.

"All right, enough of teasing your teacher for being cheesy." Arthur playfully scolded, "Let's get to our maths."

The groan that replaced the snickering was like music to his ears.

xxxxx

Arthur hated burgers, smoothies or anything fast food. They were quite unhealthy and he always preferred fresh, homemade and packed lunches; which was why the door to his classroom was locked while he opened his bag to retrieve the BigMac and canned soda he bought for lunch.

Alfred always loved fast food; he loved burgers and smoothies the most. Arthur had always nagged him about it but the American started making his own burgers and mixing his own smoothies in the kitchen. Oh well, at least it was cheaper than stopping by drive-thru every day.

Arthur unwrapped the BigMac and inhaled deeply, but he didn't smell the burger, he smelt Alfred. When he took a bite from the greasy burger and wanted to cry, not because it was disgusting or unhealthy but it was mostly because it reminded him of Alfred.

He was placed the large burger down and began to question his sanity when his cell phone rang. He answered it without having to check, having a gut feeling that it was Alfred.

"Eating lunch yet, babe?" Alfred asked and Arthur felt like embracing the American. "Babe?"

"Y-Yeah?" Arthur sniffed.

"Whoa... Are you crying?" Alfred asked, shock in his voice. "Did the kids use you a donkey again?"

"No." Arthur muttered, flushing. He was _not _going to tell Alfred that he was crying because he missed the git, he refused to sound like a needy boyfriend.

"Are you crying because you miss me?" Alfred teased.

"N-No!" Arthur huffed, "Why would I cry because I miss you? I'm not that needy!"

"Sure." Arthur could just imagine Alfred rolling his eyes then and the Briton just wanted to snog him. "So, what're you eating for lunch? I hope you didn't try to cook."

Arthur glared at the space in front of him, imagining that it was Alfred he was glaring at. "I bought something."

"Oh, what'd you get? A BigMac and soda?" Alfred joked and Arthur froze.

"No!" Arthur exclaimed, "There's no way I'd eat those heart attacks in a bun!"

"I'm just pulling your leg, babe." Alfred laughed, "I bet you got a veggie burger and that inky stuff you call tea."

"It's not inky!" Arthur frowned as he bit on the BigMac. He listened to Alfred's laughter and chewing, and suddenly blurted out, "I miss you."

"Aw, I miss you, too, Arthur." Alfred said softly, "I love you."

Arthur didn't bother to fight the blush that grew on his face, "I love you, too. The kids were teasing me earlier."

"Really, why?"

Arthur spent the rest of his lunch period chatting with Alfred, listening to him chew, laugh and talk. He suddenly didn't feel so lonely anymore, it was almost as if Alfred wasn't out of town and was at the office, eating lunch.

xxxxx

After Arthur locked the front door behind him, he sank leaned back on the wooden door and exhaled. He looked at the empty hallway and felt lonely again. There was no mess that Alfred left nor was there the sound of cartoons from the television. It was just the quiet that greeted him.

His cell phone rang and he answered it immediately, "Al?"

There was a deep chuckle and Arthur felt like throwing his cell phone, "You sound quite needy there, _mon ami_."

"Belt up, Francis." Arthur hissed, his mood definitely turning sour.

Francis chuckled, unaffected by Arthur's rude mouth. "Gilbert, Tonio and I are going out for the night, want to join us? It is your birthday after all and spending it alone at home is quite sad, even for you."

Arthur sighed, knowing that his old friend meant well. "No, I don't feel like it. Besides, I have papers to sign and check."

"Are you sure?" Francis asked and Arthur could tell the Frenchman was frowning, "We can always come over, instead."

Arthur chewed on that thought for a moment, it was certainly sad if he spent the night of his birthday alone at home. After a few moments, he finally decided to take the Frenchman's offer, "That sounds-"

Just before he could finish, the door behind him opened. Arthur quickly jumped forward and reached for the umbrella, thinking it could be thief-

"A-Al?" Arthur gasped, dropping the umbrella and cell phone. "Al?"

"I'm home!" Alfred grinned and embraced Arthur, pressing his lips on the Briton's temple in the process. "Happy birthday, babe!"

"What are you doing home?" Arthur asked, his arms around the American. "I'm not complaining, but I thought you were supposed to arrive tomorrow morning."

Alfred chuckled, "Surprised?"

"Oh, you!" Arthur frowned and playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "I went through such hell today, thinking you were returning home tomorrow and-"

"And I thought you didn't miss me." Alfred teased, kissing Arthur's red cheeks. "Come on, I bought cake and stuff. Francis and the others are on their way, too."

"Francis?" Arthur gasped, instantly wanting to murder Francis for tricking him.

"Yeah, I invited the guys over." Alfred said as he entered the house, "Gilbert's bringing the beer, Tonio and the twins are bringing pasta and pizza, Ludwig's bringing sausages, Mattie's bringing pancakes and the others are bringing other stuff, too. Xiao Chun said he'd bring fire crackers but I convinced Yao to bring dumplings, instead."

Arthur didn't know what got into him when he ran to Alfred and embraced him from behind. He was happy the man was home, he was touched that Alfred had actually planned this, his heart swelled at the thought of Alfred planning all this despite being busy with work and-

"I love you, git."

"I love you, too, Artie."

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading, guys! Oh, and a head's up. I'm leaving tomorrow to go to the countryside for summer (it's summer here) and there's no internet connection at the farm so, I might not be able to update regularly. But I'll try hard to update, though. (Our neighbor has wifi and it's unsecured. xD)

Shameless promotion-Please check out my other Hetalia fics as well: _**Kiss Me Here**_, _**Minty Fresh**_, _**Melt**_, _**The Big News: Alfred & Arthur**_, _**World's End**_, _**The Big News: Francis & Matthieu**_, _**Nightmare**_, _**Choco Choco**_, _**Hung for Hungary**_, _**Just Another Meeting**_, _**Password Error**_, _**Creamed Trousers**_, _**The Best Man**_, _**Ring Tone**_, _**Concerned Brother**_, _**Happy Camping**_, _**Alfred's Hangover**_, _**Taste of Love**_, _**Possessive**_, _**Fetish**_, _**Lovino's Favourite Cap**_, _**Tokimeki Memorial World Edition**_, _**Public Display of Affection**_, _**Dragon of The Sea**_, _**Wilted Rose**_, _**Cupcake **_and _**Broken Bones**_


	10. Man's Best Friend: Our Baby Girl!

**Title: **Coffee & Tea: A Hundred Day Challenge

**Series: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing: **America & England

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Warning:** Shouen-Ai, Alternate Universe, Human Names

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews and for adding this story to your favourites/alerts, guys! I managed to update this today! Whee~ _**APH 100 Day Challenge**_ was made by _**kimchi71399**_.

**Edit: **My good friend, **E. L. Ash**, so kindly beta-d this for me. And even though a hundred days is over/has passed, I'll still continue this.

**Day 10: **Man's Best Friend

Ever since Sir Lancelot Kirkland, Arthur's beloved cat, died things weren't the same at home. Concerned for his boyfriend, Alfred bought a black mixed-breed puppy from one of his colleagues at work and placed a ribbon around the little puppy's neck before giving it to Arthur.

At first, Arthur was skeptical and hated dogs because they stank, they chewed on everything and ran around the house. He wouldn't even carry the sweet little baby. And when little Snowball had somehow managed to climb on the bed and make herself comfortable under Arthur's arm, all hell went lose the morning after.

"Aw, Artie, it's kind of sweet, if you think about it." Alfred said as they ate breakfast in the kitchen-dining room.

"I can hardly see what's so sweet about waking up with a stinky dog beside you." Arthur frowned and bit his toast.

Alfred frowned, "Snowball doesn't stink! She smells just fine!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and to be honest, he didn't really smell anything wrong that morning when he woke up with the dog snuggled under his arm.

"-like our baby!" Alfred said, his eyes beaming. "Our baby girl!"

Arthur wanted to frown, if Alfred placed it that way then he felt bad about wanting to kick the puppy out. He finally gave in after a second of staring into those baby blues he fell in love with, "Fine! But you take care of cleaning up after her."

Alfred grinned, "No problem, babe! You won't regret this, I'm sure!"

Arthur grunted, drinking his tea just as Snowball entered the room and began chewing on Arthur's pyjama pants and crying. The little dog stood up on her hind legs, her front legs scratching softly at Arthur's leg.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Alfred said with a small chuckle and bent down, clicking his fingers. Snowball quickly went over to him and was scooped up to sit on Alfred's lap. As Alfred sliced a piece of his scrambled eggs, Snowball jumped up on the table and made her way towards the plates.

"Whoa, no doggies on the table, Snowie." Alfred scolded lightly, taking Snowball back in his arms and fed the dog with cut out egg pieces. "That's my girl."

Arthur wanted to roll his eyes at the scene in front of him but instead, found it quite endearing and sweet that a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Hey, since it's summer, you're mostly at home, right?" Alfred looked up at him while Snowball chewed on the egg, "That means you and Snowie will be spending most of the day together while I'm at work."

"What?" Arthur frowned at Alfred's grin, "I am not going to clean up after her, you promised!"

"I can't take her to work unless it's Pet Tuesday." Alfred shrugged, "Besides, I'm told she's house trained. She'll do everything on a mat."

Arthur let out a hiss of breath, his head shaking as he felt a migraine coming.

xxxxx

Arthur was reading Shakespeare on the couch when he felt paws climb up to his stomach. He raised the book above his head to see Snowball standing on his chest, looking at him with her hazel eyes, her head slightly tilted to the side.

"What?" Arthur spat out, terribly annoyed that he was interrupted from his reading.

Of course, Snowball didn't reply. Instead, the little puppy stepped forward slowly and leaned down, touching her nose to Arthur's chin a bit hesitantly. A little pink tongue licked Arthur's chin affectionately before Snowball pulled back and crouched, her tail wagging on Arthur's stomach.

Arthur glared at her as he wiped his chin with his hand, he didn't understand why dogs wanted to cover everything with their spit and slobber. It was disgusting. He looked back on the puppy and saw that she was asleep. On his chest.

"Bloody-" He grumbled and poked the puppy on her side with his finger, trying to wake her up. "Wake up! If you want to sleep, go to your bed!"

Snowball easily ignored him, favouring sleep more than anything which pissed Arthur off. Arthur placed his book down and scooped the sleeping puppy up and laid her down on the carpeted floor. He was just about to return to Macbeth when he felt the puppy scratching the side of the couch and heard her little cries. He tried to ignore her at first but after two minutes; he couldn't bare it and placed his book down to scoop up the puppy back to his chest.

"There, happy?" Arthur grumbled.

Snowball's tail wagged enthusiastically and licked Arthur's chin excitedly, going up to his eyes if Arthur had not scooped her up away from his face and back to his chest. After repeating the same action five more times, Snowball finally understood that her place was on his chest not his face.

xxxxx

When Alfred returned home later that day, he had with him a medium sized plastic bag full of puppy necessities. He took out a rubber ball with a bell inside as he entered the living room, he was about to shake it to get Snowball's attention but seeing that both Snowball and Arthur were sleeping peacefully on the couch, he placed the ball back in the bag.

"This is totally a Kodak moment." Alfred chuckled to himself and took out his cellphone to take a picture.

Just after he took the picture, Snowball woke up and looked at him. Two seconds later, she was jumping on Arthur's chest, barking loudly at Alfred.

"Easy, girl, it's just me." Alfred told the puppy as he approached her and petted her, hoping to get her to keep quiet before Arthur woke up.

"Who brought the squeaky toy?" Arthur grumbled as he turned to his side.

Alfred scooped up Snowball before Arthur flattened her when he turned and held the puppy close to his chest. "That was Snowball, babe."

"It's summer." Arthur mumbled back, more asleep than awake.

Alfred chuckled, pressing a quick kiss on Arthur's temple before heading to the kitchen with Snowball in his hands.

"Let's go make mommy some din-din, all right, Snowie?" Alfred petted the puppy with his free hand, the little girl letting out a small cute and appreciative bark in reply.

xxxxx

That night after dinner, Alfred had playfully carried Arthur in his arms and deposited his lovely Briton on their bed. The American climbed over Arthur and began to snog him as his hands went underneath Arthur's shirt, sliding his hands gently over the pale flesh.

Arthur moaned, not complaining about Alfred's romantic love play tonight. His arms went around Alfred's neck, trying to pull the American lower to him, wanting to press their bodies together. He arched his body upward to meet Alfred's-

Both men froze as Snowball snuggled on the empty space beside them, on Alfred's pillow, as if it were her pillow and space. Arthur glared at the ball of fur and fluff, frustrated that their love making was suddenly interrupted while Alfred chuckled and scooped the puppy from the bed and placed her down on the floor.

Alfred returned his attention to Arthur, leaning down to kiss the Briton when Snowball had managed to get back up on the bed and crawl onto Arthur's chest and made herself comfortable there, her hazel eyes closing.

Once again, Alfred placed the puppy back on the floor but Snowball would jump back on the bed. After ten tries, Alfred had lost all the patience he had, as did Arthur, and they both laid down beside each other, frustrated while the puppy curled her body on Alfred's chest.

"This was your bloody idea." Alfred merely chuckled, not really minding the little cock-blocker.

xxxxx

It was two weeks later when Alfred had been fully deprived of making love with his boyfriend when he began sending glares at the spunky little puppy that was chewing on his slippers. Across him on the dining table, Arthur had Snowball cradled in his arms as he fed the puppy some dog treats the Briton had bought a couple days ago.

Not only was Arthur getting quite happily with Snowball, but the man spoiled the puppy rotten. It was only last week when Arthur bought the puppy a doggie bed, five mats and two stuffed squeaky toys. Arthur was also sewing the puppy a couple of clothes during the afternoons.

"Who's Daddy's little girl?" Arthur cooed at the puppy in his arms, playfully poking her stomach with a chuckle. "Snowball, you should go on a diet. You're looking more and more like Alfred."

"I am not fat!" Alfred frowned at Arthur, "And you keep stuffing Snowie's face with food!"

"I don't want her to starve." Arthur said and fed the puppy another treat. "Besides, it prevents tartar build up and it's rich in calcium."

Alfred shook his head and stood up from the table, "I'm heading out to work."

Arthur frowned as he watched Alfred leave; he placed Snowball down and went to follow Alfred to the door.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." Arthur apologized just before Alfred left.

Alfred looked at his boyfriend who donned on a kicked puppy look on his face. Alfred sighed and embraced Arthur, kissing him on the lips. "Arthur, I love you."

There was one good thing that came out from Snowball and Arthur's friendship, the Brit was softer and forgiving because of it. It made arguments end quicker unless Snowball decided to run around with the toilet paper in her mouth, then the arguments ended immediately.

"I love you, too." Arthur smiled, nuzzling his nose onto Alfred's neck. "Be careful."

Alfred winked, "I'm a hero!"

Arthur rolled his eyes playfully and locked door after Alfred left. Snowball was licking his toes again; he plucked the puppy off the ground and cradled her in his arms, petting her to calm down.

"Snowie," He addressed the little dog, lifting her up so that they were face-to-face. "Both your Daddies really need to have some alone time, so please stop climbing on the bed."

Snowball licked the tip of Arthur's nose, clearly not getting the message.

xxxxx

That night, Arthur had bribed the puppy with a bowl of treats while he and Alfred began to get intimate in the bedroom. Just when Alfred's hand had gone past Arthur's waistband, Snowball jumped onto the bed and laid beside Arthur's arm, interrupting yet another session.

"That's it." Alfred snapped and took the puppy from the bed and set her down outside the bedroom and closed the door before she could enter.

"Are you sure that's all right?" Arthur asked as Alfred came back on the bed, almost immediately his arms went around the broad shoulders.

"It's just one night." Alfred murmured onto Arthur's skin and left butterfly kisses in its wake. "God, I love you, Arthur."

"I love you, too, Alfred." Arthur responded before kissing the American and getting back to where they were interrupted.

"Ignore it." Alfred said minutes later when Snowball's cries were getting louder and her scratching on the door was also getting louder. "She'll leave."

"R-Right." Arthur gasped, letting the sensations overwhelm him.

It wasn't even five minutes later when both men had silently agreed to open the door. The moment Alfred opened the door; Snowball dashed in and jumped on the bed, positioning herself in the middle of the bed.

"Like a real little girl." Alfred joked, settling back down on the bed. "Why on earth did I get a puppy again? Should've gotten an older dog. Snowie is an expert cock-blocker."

At the last statement, Arthur roared in laughter and soon, Alfred joined him. Snowball remained asleep, ignoring her masters' loud laughter.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading! :D And anyone who wants to see how Snowie looks like (because I did not explain her appearance), go here: (no spaces) t . co / LZ2GW0Lx

Shameless promotion-Please check out my other Hetalia fics as well: _**Kiss Me Here**_, _**Minty Fresh**_, _**Melt**_, _**The Big News: Alfred & Arthur**_, _**World's End**_, _**The Big News: Francis & Matthieu**_, _**Nightmare**_, _**Choco Choco**_, _**Hung for Hungary**_, _**Just Another Meeting**_, _**Password Error**_, _**Creamed Trousers**_, _**The Best Man**_, _**Ring Tone**_, _**Concerned Brother**_, _**Happy Camping**_, _**Alfred's Hangover**_, _**Taste of Love**_, _**Possessive**_, _**Fetish**_, _**Lovino's Favourite Cap**_, _**Tokimeki Memorial World Edition**_, _**Public Display of Affection**_, _**Dragon of The Sea**_, _**Wilted Rose**_, _**Cupcake **_and _**Broken Bones**_


	11. Somebody's Hero: You're My Hero!

**Title: **Coffee & Tea: A Hundred Day Challenge

**Series: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing: **America & England

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Warning:** Alternate Universe, Human Names

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews and for adding this story to your favourites/alerts, guys! Sorry for not updating the past few days, there is _NO_ internet here and we get blackouts every day for three hours. _**APH 100 Day Challenge**_ was made by _**kimchi71399**_.

**Edit: **My good friend, **E. L. Ash**, so kindly beta-d this for me. And even though a hundred days is over/has passed, I'll still continue this.

**Day 11: **Someone's Hero

It was a hot summer's day in the large playground but despite the heat and last night's news warning everyone about heat strokes and dehydration, many children still ran around the playground to chase and play with each other. Alfred F. Jones was one of those many, if not foolish, children running wildly across the grass and heat.

He was chasing a rather loud German kid who had just moved in with his family recently. Alfred didn't really like Gilbert, self-proclaimed as Almighty Awesomeness, because he was obnoxious, loud and really mean to his brother, Matthew. Just a couple nights ago, Matthew ran all the way home thanks to the German meanie.

"He's a monster!" Matthew had cried all night and refused to leave the house for the playground ever since.

That was one of the reasons why Alfred was chasing Gilbert but for the simple-minded little boy, the most important reason was that they were playing Police with Gilbert being the villain who was wanted Dead or Alive for two pieces of chocolate and Alfred was the last remaining police to capture the dastardly villain.

"Stop villain!" Alfred scream, his body coated with sweat and stench as do most his peers. "You ain't getting' away!"

Gilbert yelled something back in German and the only words Alfred got out of him was the word 'Almighty Awesome', which Alfred guessed to be the only words the kid knew in English.

Alfred continued to chase after the light haired boy past the 'whirlpool of death', a couple rounds around the 'slippery cliff' and across the 'no man's desert' before Alfred succumbed to the heat and dizziness and fell ungraciously on the sand.

"This is it... I'm... going to die..." Alfred muttered to himself dramatically as he rolled on his back to face the unkind brightness of the sun. He squinted his eyes and let his head fall back down in defeat, "Looks like I'll-"

"Oi, walrus, don't hog the sand box to yourself!" Alfred turned his head slowly to the side and saw a group of three kids glaring at him. To Alfred, they looked like the second-rate lackeys in the cartoon shows he watched regularly.

The one the centre began to step towards him, probably to hit him so he would leave, when he was stopped by a shot. The three second-class villains gasped towards the direction of the shot, yelled something that Alfred was too tired to pick up on before they were shot at once more, this time it wasn't just a warning shot. The three boys ran for their lives and for a moment, Alfred thought his life would be spared but no, the heat was too much.

He pictured his mother in his head, reaching out his hand to touch her, wanting to tell her one last that he loved her and that it was never Matthew who stole the cookies-

"What on earth are you doing?" Alfred's vision of the sun was blocked by a lady with a parasol who stood before him, scowl on his face but before Alfred could beg for help, the stranger pulled out a gun and aimed at him.

Alfred had a gut feeling something grand would happen today, he just didn't realise it was his death but he had been ready for this since... he wasn't even sure since when, but he knew he was ready to-

_Squirt._

Alfred blinked his blue eyes as he felt something wet and cool coat his face over and over again. The stranger standing before him shooting at him with a water gun.

"Get up, idiot." The stranger scolded using a tone that reminded Alfred of his mother. "You're going to get a heat stroke if you sleep there. _Move_."

The shadow kept shooting at Alfred and each time the water landed on Alfred, he felt a little bit better with the cool liquid running down his body and some of it getting in his mouth. Slowly, he found the strength to sit up on his own, ready to thank the damsel who rescued him from terrible death- Alfred blinked, his vision getting clearer now. His damsel wasn't a damsel. _She _was a _he _who had a parasol and his pet caterpillars were on his face.

"Didn't you listen to the news last night, idiot?" Alfred saw the boy scowl, not knowing what to call him yet until mid-nag, it hit him.

"You're my hero!" Alfred beamed at the kid, not noticing him cringe. "You saved me! Wow! You're hero!"

"Bloo—you really _are _an idiot." The stranger glared at Alfred before turning around and marching towards the nearest public rest room or bird bath to refill his now empty water gun.

Alfred was about to give chase when he was picked up by his mother and brought over to the car so that they could head back home. Feeling a bit dejected that he hadn't gotten a name from his saviour, Alfred vowed to himself that he would try to be more heroic in the future because according to his simple and young mind, it was the only way he would meet his hero once again and _then_, he could give him a proper thanks. And ask how he trained his caterpillars to stick on one spot on his face to look as if they were eyebrows.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Yesh~ It's a friendship fic between toddler!Alfred and toddler!Arthur. Heehee~ I whipped this up rather quickly while taking care of Moti (the dog that inspired me to write the previous chapter) so I apologize for any mistakes, I'll correct them once I get back to the city. And thank you for reading, guys!

Shameless promotion-Please check out my other Hetalia fics as well: _**Kiss Me Here**_, _**Minty Fresh**_, _**Melt**_, _**The Big News: Alfred & Arthur**_, _**World's End**_, _**The Big News: Francis & Matthieu**_, _**Nightmare**_, _**Choco Choco**_, _**Hung for Hungary**_, _**Just Another Meeting**_, _**Password Error**_, _**Creamed Trousers**_, _**The Best Man**_, _**Ring Tone**_, _**Concerned Brother**_, _**Happy Camping**_, _**Alfred's Hangover**_, _**Taste of Love**_, _**Possessive**_, _**Fetish**_, _**Lovino's Favourite Cap**_, _**Tokimeki Memorial World Edition**_, _**Public Display of Affection**_, _**Dragon of The Sea**_, _**Wilted Rose**_, _**Cupcake **_and _**Broken Bones**_


	12. Nightmares: The Nightmare That Came True

**Title: **Coffee & Tea: A Hundred Day Challenge

**Series: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing: **America & England; one-sided Canada & England (not really, but if you squint…)

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Angst, Family

**Warning:** Human Names

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews and for adding this story to your favourites/alerts, guys! _**APH 100 Day Challenge**_ was made by _**kimchi71399**_.

**Day 12: **The Nightmare That Came True

As Arthur read a book, Alfred laid down beside him with his stuffed rabbit doll. Alfred had his own room but whenever Arthur was visiting, Alfred always slept beside him. Alfred had nightmares and Arthur always felt guilty whenever he left because of it.

"Aaarthur…" Alfred called and tugged at Arthur's shirt.

"Yes, love?" Arthur responded, placing a hand over Alfred's head but not tearing his eyes from his book.

Alfred frowned; he didn't like it when Arthur didn't pay his full attention towards him. He tugged harder at Arthur's shirt and he hadn't stopped until Arthur sighed and placed down his book.

"Yes, what is it, Alfred?"

Alfred beamed up immediately now that he had Arthur's full and undivided attention. "I has a question."

Arthur let his grammatical error slide because he knew they were going to end up spending the entire night about it. He stroked the boy's head with his hand and looked down at him, "Yes, what is it, lad?"

"Do you get a nightmares?" Alfred asked, his blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"Of course, I do." Arthur answered truthfully with a small nod, "Everyone does."

"Really?" Alfred gasped, his eyes going wider as he sat up, now embracing Arthur. "What is your nightmares about, Aaarthur?"

Arthur let out a sigh and held Alfred closer to him, he only had one constant nightmare lately and it was one of the worst ones. Just remembering those nightmares would make him freeze and sweat in cold and fear of it ever coming true.

"Aaarthur?"

"It's… I… My nightmares are about you hating me." Arthur answered truthfully and immediately, Alfred pounced on him, embracing him tightly.

"NO!" Alfred cried, holding on to Arthur. "I love you, Aaarthur! I'll never hate you! We'll always be together forever and ever and I'll love you forever and ever."

Arthur smiled as he embraced the boy in his arms. It made his heart melt and he knew he could trust Alfred. There was only one person he could trust completely in the world and that was Alfred. "Shh… Don't cry. I know you won't. It's just a nightmare, it's not real nor true. Calm down, Alfred."

"I don't likes you having bad nightmares like that." Alfred sniffed, pouting. "It's stupid. I love you forever and ever."

"I know, Alfred, I know." Arthur whispered as he rubbed his hand on Alfred's back. "And I'll love you forever and ever, too."

Alfred grinned and let out an excited squeal, holding tightly onto Arthur. Arthur broke into a grin, as well. Alfred was so adorable and he knew that babies never would tell a lie, he wasn't going to be alone anymore, now that he had Alfred.

xxxxx

"Man, Mattie, he won't even talk to me during a meeting." Alfred grumbled. He had dragged his brother with him right after one of their meetings and brought him to a small bar.

Matthew rolled his eyes; his brother could be so dense and stupid sometimes. And quite frankly, he was getting tired of him. Alfred would always drag him out for a drink and they would talk about how Arthur didn't even _look_ at him during a meeting. As if Alfred didn't know he had done to earn Arthur's anger.

"I don't know what the hell his problem is." Alfred continued with a grumble. "He hates France but they always hang out with each other. There's China, too. I thought they hated each other but they do their weird tea parties. He should be happy I saved his ass."

Matthew finally had enough, with a sigh he stood up and walked towards the door. He didn't want to exchange words with his brother even after the hell he went through because of his actions, he would respect him because they were that—brothers and now, allies against the Axis.

"Matt? Aw, come back here, man." Alfred called, whining. "Are you gonna ignore me now, too? Geez. What is the problem with you guys? I saved your asses, we're going to win this war because I'm—"

"Shut up, Al." Matthew snapped before he could stop himself. "See? All you think about is yourself, you forget about the others."

"What part of _I saved your ass_ don't you understand?" Alfred exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the table. "If I didn't _think_ of you, any of you, you all would be—"

"I don't want to argue with you, Al, so forget it." Matthew said, trying to reel his anger back in. He let out a heavy breath, "I'm glad you saved Arthur. I really am, but this is _our _fight. It started in Europe and _we're_ going to be the ones to end it."

"You?" Alfred grunted, "Since when were you apart of their stupid fights?"

"Since I didn't leave Arthur." Matthew snapped and this time, he couldn't stop himself. "I was always there for him and you know what? He wouldn't look at me because I remind him of a traitor. He won't speak to me because my voice sounds like poison. But I stayed there for him; I was the one who kept my promise. And you, you're the nightmare that came true."

**THE END**

**Author's Note: **First off, I suck at this 100-Day Challenge. I think I've gone past the 100 day limit but anyway, I'll still continue this. And forgive me for Matthew, I just love the thought of him being angry at Alfred for making Arthur hate him, too—I know this isn't what the history books say. XD

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

Shameless promotion—please check out my other Hetalia fics as well: _**Kiss Me Here**_, _**Minty Fresh**_, _**Melt**_, _**The Big News: Alfred & Arthur**_, _**World's End**_, _**The Big News: Francis & Matthieu**_, _**Nightmare**_, _**Choco Choco**_, _**Hung for Hungary**_, _**Just Another Meeting**_, _**Password Error**_, _**Creamed Trousers**_, _**The Best Man**_, _**Ring Tone**_, _**Concerned Brother**_, _**Happy Camping**_, _**Alfred's Hangover**_, _**Taste of Love**_, _**Possessive**_, _**Fetish**_, _**Lovino's Favourite Cap**_, _**Tokimeki Memorial World Edition**_, _**Public Display of Affection**_, _**Dragon of the Sea**_, _**Coffee & Tea: A Hundred Day Challenge**_, _**Cupcake**_, _**Broken Bones**_, _**Alarm Clock**_, _**Cadbury**_ _**Chocolate**_, _**Broken**_ _**Vows**_ and _**Cat Food**_


	13. Trading Lives: Your Life Sucks!

**Title: **Coffee & Tea: A Hundred Day Challenge

**Series: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing: **America & England

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Warning:** Human Names, Alternate Universe

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Axis Powers Hetalia rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Spider-Man belongs to Marvel.

**Author's Note:** _**APH 100 Day Challenge**_ was made by _**kimchi71399**_.

**Day 13: **If You Could Trade Lives With Someone

With the lack of friends and a healthy social life, Alfred sat at the furthest row at the back and was always early to class. The classroom had been empty when he entered ten minutes ago, which he hadn't mind. He preferred to be alone than to be stuck in a classroom with someone and be teased.

He would rather want to be ignored than teased but that wasn't mostly the case. It was hard to ignore the lanky, pizza-faced kid with braces and large glasses. Alfred loved playing video games, reading comics and drawing his own comics of superheroes and damsels-in-distress. However, it seemed that those little qualities of his were considered geeky and he was constantly getting teased about it, too.

Alfred was busy drawing the next scene of his comic book when his classmates had started filling in the classroom. It was during times like these that he wished he had a friend or that he wasn't such a big loser. He wanted to, for once in his life, wave at someone who just entered, grin at each other, sit together and joke around. He had tried to be friendly but no one really wanted to be friends with a loser.

Sighing wistfully, he let himself slip into his comics where he was the hero who was popular, had friends and no acne or braces. He kept the glasses, though, because he had to keep a secret identity and the glasses were the cover.

The loud laughter and snickers brought him out of his daydream and had him looking at the door just as _they _entered. Alfred quickly looked down and resumed scribbling on his notebook; hoping, praying, pleading with all deities that he would be ignored and he could at least get through last period scot free.

"Superdork!"

Alfred groaned before he could stop himself. Gilbert, one of the school's bullies, was already approaching him with a huge grin on his pale face. Alfred didn't like Gilbert and it showed in his comic, where one of villains had an uncanny resemblance to Gilbert.

"Missed you at the lunch today." Gilbert snickered and was about to pull Alfred by the shirt collar to no doubt, spit on him when he was stopped just inches before he could touch the blue-eyed American.

"Sod off, you sissy."

Alfred had looked up when he heard Arthur Kirkland's voice and swallowed the lump on his throat. Arthur was a valuable member to the soccer team and held much weight amongst the boys in school. He was the school's resident punk and pack leader.

In Alfred's comics, he was the main super villain but when he wasn't terrorizing New York City, he was the hero's best friend. Secretly, Alfred wanted to be friends with the most feared and revered student but he knew that it would never happen. He just thought it was cool how popular Arthur was, he had many friends and Alfred swore he saw people kiss the dirt Arthur stepped on.

In his eyes, Alfred saw Arthur like some sort of anti-hero.

The teacher had entered not too long after and everyone settled into their seats, not really listening to whatever their teacher discussed. As for Alfred, he continued to draw his comic where the hero was pounding on the villain that had Gilbert's face.

xxxxx

**Gentleman007 **is online

**CaptainAwesome50: **dude

**CaptainAwesome50: **yo

**Gentleman007:** Hello, Captain.

**CaptainAwesome50: **sup?

**Gentleman007: **The sky.

**CaptainAwesome50: **skul suckd

**CaptainAwesome50: **wth man =))

**Gentleman007: **What happened?

**Gentleman007: **Were you being bullied again?

**Gentleman007: **This has to stop, I already told you to approach a teacher about it.

**CaptainAwesome50:** got bullied agen

**CaptainAwesome50: **dude that aint gonna do nothing

**CaptainAwesome50: **itll make it worse

**Gentleman007: **Oh, for God's sake.

**CaptainAwesome50: **chillax man

**CaptainAwesome50: **just 2 more years 2 collej

**CaptainAwesome50: **n im outta here

**Gentleman007: **You don't deserve to go through this.

**Gentleman007: **No one should.

**CaptainAwesome50: **not every1s lucky

**CaptainAwesome50: **n i was about 2 say that it dint happen

**Gentleman007: **What didn't happen?

**CaptainAwesome50: **bullying

**CaptainAwesome50: **the pirate came

**Gentleman007: **That doesn't mean you shouldn't report it.

**Gentleman007: **He should have reported it.

**CaptainAwesome50: **dude

**CaptainAwesome50: **chill

**CaptainAwesome50: **chillax

**CaptainAwesome50: **im used 2 this

**CaptainAwesome50: **2 yrs…jus 2 yrs!

**Gentleman007: **I don't know how you can even remain optimistic about this.

**Gentleman007: **You're better than them, you should stand up to them.

**CaptainAwesome50: **dude

**CaptainAwesome50: **i dont want 2 die lol

**CaptainAwesome50: **but the pirate was cool

**Gentleman007: **Gads, here we go.

**CaptainAwesome50: **he has tons of friends

**Gentleman007: **They are all fake.

**CaptainAwesome50: **MVP…trophies…girls! ;P

**Gentleman007: **None of which are important in life.

**CaptainAwesome50: **he. is. cool.

**Gentleman007:** Your man-crush on this Pirate fellow is getting old and annoying.

**Gentleman007: **If he really is as great as you say, he should have reported the bullying and be your friend.

**CaptainAwesome50: **ITS NOT A CRUSSH!

**CaptainAwesome50: **i just want 2 be like him

**CaptainAwesome50: **someday

**CaptainAwesome50: **in my dreams

**Gentleman007: **He's a dick. All guys like him are.

**Gentleman007:** All they care about is fame and they don't care who they trample along the way. They won't go anywhere in the world, they're cool and great now but after high school, none of their shit matters.

**Gentleman007: **It's people like you who would excel.

**Gentleman007: **Good, kind-hearted to a fault people.

**CaptainAwesome50: **dude

**CaptainAwesome50: **that is sooooo gay

**CaptainAwesome50: **hes still cool

**CaptainAwesome50: **hes a hero

**Gentleman007: **You are hopeless.

**Gentleman007: **And that's coming from someone who has a crush on the Pirate.

Alfred grinned at his computer screen. Well, he had at least one friend in the universe and Alfred didn't know anything about him but his pen name, or if he really was male. But it was a great feeling that he had someone to talk to about his grievances, even if it was just a faceless chat mate.

**CaptainAwesome50: **NOT A CRUSH!

**CaptainAwesome50: **i just wana trade lifes with him

xxxxx

Alfred groaned as he shut his locker. His muscles ached and burned, all he wanted was to lock himself in his dorm room, bury himself in his blankets and sleep for the entire weekend.

During the summer before his Junior year in high school, his family had moved to a new city and he had cast away his comics and his braces for a newer, better life. But he was forced to keep the glasses, he just got better frames. The acne had miraculously cooperated and disappeared then he had a growth spurt and before he knew it, he was part of the football team with a ton of friends and too many dates to keep track of. He was just like Arthur Kirkland. He lived the same kind of life Arthur did.

Now, he was part of his university's football team and was one of the star players, which had been his dream since high school and he should have been thrilled with his new life but now that he had a taste of it, it didn't seem as sweet and glorifying as he had thought it would be. At first, it had been but after three years of being in the lime light, he just wanted to be out of it.

"May be that guy had been right all along." Alfred muttered to himself as he dragged his aching body out of the locker room.

As he agonizingly walked towards his dorm room, he remembered his old chat mate. They had fallen out of contact after he had moved out because he had been busy with his new life. Alfred regretted that now because Gentleman007 was probably the only real friend he ever had.

He looked up at the blue skies and with a sigh, he thought, "_Wherever you are… thanks for being a friend. I'm a dick—_"

"Oh shit! I'm really sorry!" Alfred gasped as he quickly crouched down and helped collect the papers and notebooks of the student he bumped into. "I wasn't looking and—"

Alfred looked at one of the sketches that had fallen out of the binder, it was unmistakable. It was a sketch of a man in spandex and a cape, _Captain Awesome _was scribbled on the side. It looked very much like his old comic book hero but with a slightly different and better style.

He quickly looked up to the owner of the sketch, only Gentleman007 knew of his comics and may be this guys was—

"Pirate?" Alfred had blurted out before he could stop himself. No, it wasn't Gentleman007, it was Pirate—Arthur Kirkland. The man he had a so-called crush on and again, he remembered Gentleman007's words, the faceless bastard was always right.

The student, Arthur, flinched when he heard what Alfred called him and looked up. Then nearly doubled back when he saw Alfred's blue eyes shielded behind thick frames, "You… You're Captain?"

Alfred's mouth went dry and as quick as his brain could, he analyzed the situation. Arthur Kirkland, the villain of his comics and occasional wet dream, called him Captain and had a sketch of his character, Captain Awesome, which only Gentleman007 knew about. This was not awesome.

"Oh, God."

"I see you've gotten what you've always wanted." Arthur said as he got back on his feet, holding his papers and binders in his arms, a small disappointed frown on his face. "If you will excuse me, good day, Captain."

"W-Wait!" Alfred called and caught up to Arthur before he could leave. "Pirate—I mean, Arthur. Arthur, wait. Dude, I can't believe you!"

Arthur turned on his heel and glared up at Alfred, now taller than last he had remembered. "I thought you were better than this, I thought you weren't shallow and it was just a phase. I guess I was wrong. Now, I know why you suddenly stopped going online."

Alfred frowned and blushed, his theory of Arthur and Gentleman007 being the same person had just been proven. All he could think about at that moment was all the embarrassing things he had said and how much of a dick he had been to the guy.

"Look, I'm sorry. Can we… grab a coffee or something? Talk about it? Please." Alfred pouted, knowing that if he did, he would usually get what he wanted.

After a while, Arthur gave in. "Fine."

xxxxx

"Your life sucks, man." Alfred blurted out after a quiet staring competition with Arthur. He had bought the both of them coffee and for a few minutes hadn't spoken a word to each other, Arthur merely glared at him.

"I beg your pardon?" Arthur cocked a great brow at Alfred.

"Well, it does." Alfred continued, looking down on his coffee. "I… I always thought you lived the life, you know? MVP, tons of friends, tons of dates, people who kiss the dirt you walk on and all that shit. Well, it sucks. You only get bragging rights, which is cool but it only works on your friends, who aren't really friends and the dates… well, that was cool but it's getting… boring."

"I always wondered wherever you got the notion that I _enjoyed _all that." Arthur said with a small shake of his head, "Your head was always stuck up in the clouds."

Alfred grunted and sipped his coffee, regretting that he hadn't listened to Gentleman—_Arthur's _advice from the beginning.

"Since we're on the topic, I'd like to say that your life is quite nice." Alfred looked up at Arthur, a bit shocked at that. What was so great about his life? "I had quit the team and did what I wanted to do. Of course, it wasn't always a pleasant ride, with the bullies and whatnot but… I'm taking up Art now. And I'm quite fond of this life; I don't know why you left it behind you."

"I hope you don't mind me using your characters for my midterm project." Arthur continued, tapping his green binder.

"You what?" Alfred gaped, he didn't expect that.

"I used your characters, specifically Captain Awesome and… uh, the Pirate." Arthur coughed and looked away, suddenly remembering those chats they used to have online.

"How did you know it was me?" Alfred asked and took another sip of his coffee. Had Arthur always known that he was Captain Awesome? Oh, God. That would be embarrassing.

"On the last day of Sophomore year, I saw your comic book in the trash bin." Arthur explained, his eyes not meeting with Alfred's. "I recognized your art style from the scans you sent… me. Then I found out, I wanted to tell you but you disappeared. The teachers said you moved away. So, I uh… waited for you online but you never came."

"Oh, God. This is embarrassing." Alfred groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Um… I uh, don't mind you using my characters but… God. I'm sorry. I was a dick. My body feels like shit from practice, the guys are dickheads and Alex is… You were right all along, you know? And I'm sorry for… disappearing like that. You're… You were my only real friend."

Arthur's cheeks were flushed by that point and he tried hiding it by sipping his coffee and looking away from Alfred, even if he was covering his face. "Well, yes, um. I don't want to tell you I told you so and it does seem you've learnt your lesson. Though, it's not really my place to tell you what to do."

"Are we… still friends?" Alfred said, sounding almost like a whine or a groan. "I know I'm a dick and all but… Yeah, I guess we're not friends."

"No, I mean… I suppose we still are. I never… really stuck up for you during high school despite what I said during our chats. I guess you could call it even?"

"Really?" Alfred beamed up at Arthur, who shrugged shyly. "Aw, well, that's great. Then how about we go on a date? I mean, hang out. Movies. Weekend?"

Red-faced, Arthur coughed and said, "Are you sure? You want to hang out with the weird Art student who draws comics and fairies?"

"I'm through with _your _superficial life. I'd like to have mine back." Alfred grinned confidently. "And since it's the weekend already, how about we head to the movies?"

"I'm not giving you your life back." Arthur said with a small smirk, "But I'm willing to share some of it. I heard there's a new movie showing."

"Yeah, Spider-Man." Alfred nodded and stood up, taking his cup of coffee and helping Arthur with some of his notebooks and binders. "He was a loser but he still gets the girl in the end. Should've learned from him."

Arthur chuckled as he followed Alfred out, then he told him, "I haven't completely forgiven you for being a dick, but you _are _my friend. Keep swimming, Captain Awesome."

"That's not fair; I thought you were a gentleman."

"I recall that I was Pirate, not Gentleman."

**THE END**

Shameless promotion—please check out my other Hetalia fics as well: _**Kiss Me Here**_, _**Minty Fresh**_, _**Melt**_, _**The Big News: Alfred & Arthur**_, _**World's End**_, _**The Big News: Francis & Matthieu**_, _**Nightmare**_, _**Choco Choco**_, _**Hung for Hungary**_, _**Just Another Meeting**_, _**Password Error**_, _**Creamed Trousers**_, _**The Best Man**_, _**Ring Tone**_, _**Concerned Brother**_, _**Happy Camping**_, _**Alfred's Hangover**_, _**Taste of Love**_, _**Possessive**_, _**Fetish**_, _**Lovino's Favourite Cap**_, _**Tokimeki Memorial World Edition**_, _**Public Display of Affection**_, _**Dragon of the Sea**_, _**Coffee & Tea: A Hundred Day Challenge**_, _**Cupcake**_, _**Broken Bones**_, _**Alarm Clock**_, _**Cadbury**_ _**Chocolate**_, _**Broken**_ _**Vows**_ and _**Cat Food**_


End file.
